


Strawberries & Cigarettes (Always taste like you)

by Addicted2u



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don't cheat guys, Drunk Sex, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mingi Has A Big Dick, Mingi is a bad guy, Mingi is fucked up, Obsession, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rimming, San is a noisy bottom, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Spit Kink, Toxic Relationships, and San is just always horny, and San is not better, large amount of lube, love them i swear, oh and there's some, protect Wooyoung and Yunho they're so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addicted2u/pseuds/Addicted2u
Summary: He couldn't explain how it happened, or why despite having someone in his life that was absolutely amazing, he fell for someone else, the only logical explanation to this was that he never had that chemistry with anyone other than San, he just completed him, he felt like he found his true soulmate, but can a soulmate be already taken by an amazingly handsome and kind man such as wooyoung?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Strawberries & Cigarettes (Always taste like you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Atinys!  
> I'm here to post some Sangi since this ship is dry here.  
> Hope you'll enjoy, everything is mentionned in the tags, please don't cheat on your partners and don't kill me in the comments, I LOVE Yunho and Wooyoung and it's completely and innocently fictional :)  
> ENJOY

Fresh cold air was gently hitting his face giving him goosebumps, the skin on his cheeks, nose and neck becoming slightly red and his pretty pink lips quivered from the low temperature. It was too cold for a spring day; he thought while taking a small bite of his sandwich before gently running his fingers through his messed up blonde locks, aiming to fix his hair. San sighed as a big wave of wind messed it up again, giving up; he finished the last bite of his meal and stood up from the bench where he was sitting. Honestly, he was poorly dressed for the weather, only wearing an oversized hoodie and tight black jeans won't help him confront the cold wind, he wished he had brought at least a jacket, but this morning, before leaving his small flat, he thought that somehow he would be fine. A terrible decision.  
He immediately headed to his dance classes even though the lesson only started in about an hour, he would feel better inside the room waiting for his dance partners than in this terrible weather, entering the room, he sighed as the heat enveloped him, the air conditioning being turned on, he clearly felt better. As expected, the room was empty, it was for the good: he could start stretching himself before classes as well as repeating some moves the dance teacher told him about two days ago during the last practice. So he did just that, put his bag aside and changed into his sweatpants, before facing the mirror and doing his stretches, as he finished all of it, he heard a phone notification, unlocking the latter, he found a message from wooyoung, his boyfriend,  
_"Hey cutie, hope you woke up! If you haven't left home yet, don't forget to put on a jacket, it's really cold today! Take care and work hard, can't wait to see you tonight, love you"  
_San smiled at the text, having to see wooyoung only on weekends because him and Yunho studied in another city hurted him so much, and even though they call each other every night and sent texts every second, it was always heart-warming knowing that he was gonna see him, his warm smile and plump lips against his. He replied with a _"Yo babe, yeah I'm already at the center, hope your day isn't awful with all the anatomy classes you have today! See you tonight, love you"  
_He didn't mention about not wearing any jacket, not wanting his boyfriend to get worried.

He met Wooyoung nine months ago at a summer camp, they knew each other from a mutual friend, Yeosang, one of San’s best friends, who attended the summer camp with them, him and Wooyoung were childhood friends and Yeosang was surprised seeing him there, so he gladly introduced them to each other and what happened next is history.

As he was putting his phone back in his bag, the door opened to a handsome, tall, brown haired guy, San smiled, it was Mingi, the boyfriend of wooyoung's best friend Yunho, they met each other six months ago during a double date wooyoung organised for the first month anniversary of him and San's relationship, wooyoung absolutely wanted San to know all of his friends, which included the boyfriend of his best friend.

Besides being a bartender, Mingi was a dance student in the same city where San lived, and since the first time San and him met, he felt some kind of connection with the older, Mingi immediately decided to get a transfer to the same center as the blonde and they started taking the same classes, they became close friends in a short amount of time, listening to the same music, dancing and eating together whenever that had time to, and it wasn’t a one sided thing, San felt like he needed that kind of person his whole life, and he just found him, this big, idiot, and mostly, adorable guy that always listened to what San had to say and giving him advices, not so efficient advices but Mingi was always there to help, and San was very thankful for that.  
"Hey crackhead !" San smiled and Mingi looked at him, before returning the same, idiot smile,  
"Look who is already here! You slept here or what?" he laughed before patting the smaller's head and doing their infamous handshake,  
"I actually didn't bring my jacket and felt cold as hell outside so I kinda ran here in order to get warm" San said before sitting on the dance practice bench, Mingi joining him, he suddenly felt himself being pulled into the taller's chest, the latter wrapping his arms around him, San blushed.  
"Here, you feel warm now?" Mingi breathed into his ear,  
San bit his lip, there was no denying the sexual tension going on between them, the two were always on top of each other, hands running all over one another, but for San, it was normal friends gestures, they were just clingy in general and being close like that didn't mean nothing, they both had respective beautiful partners and they were totally satisfied with it. Almost.  
"Yah stop that, the air conditioning is on, I'm already warm enough" San whined before getting off of Mingi's grip, making Mingi laugh and run his fingers through San's hair, smiling at him.  
Handsome idiot.  
"Class is starting in 15 minutes, you should make yourself ready" San smiled at him before getting up and returning to stretching himself,  
"Alright baby boy"  
And before he could scold Mingi about the nickname, other partners entered the room and the lesson could begin.  
It wasn't odd or uncomfortable, but San could feel Mingi's gaze on him during practically all the dance session, he would look at the mirror while practicing one of the moves and they would make an eye contact through it, San bit his lips when Mingi did a body roll or a hip thrust while looking at him, playing it innocent as he smirked. It definitely was something else; friends didn't do this kind of thing, do they?  
Three hours later, they finished practicing and the room started to get empty again, only him and Mingi remained, the taller was fixing his hair in the mirror and San was packing his sweatpants inside his bag, the younger broke the silence first,  
"ugh gotta go working, they need me at the club tonight, and it's gonna be a long night you know, Friday" he said, scratching his head,  
"yeah, I'm sure it's gonna be okay Mr bartender, the customers love your cocktails" San replied playfully, "I gotta head home and make dinner, wooyoung is coming" he added,  
"oh cool, Yunho can't come this weekend cuz he has a school project, I'm gonna have a shitty weekend" Mingi frowned,  
San felt sad for his friend, Yunho and him didn't seem to work out things properly anymore, they had an alarming lack of communication and despite being together for about a year now, San felt like their relationship wasn't strong and neither of them really made any effort to make it better. San almost wanted to invite Mingi to spend the weekend with them, but as much as he cared about his friend, he missed wooyoung, he needed him alone and all his.  
"Why don't you invite Jongho and Yeosang to come over? I'm sure they'll gladly come as long as you offer them some drinks at your club" San suggested instead, patting the other's shoulder.  
"Yeah I have to invite these two losers I guess" There was a silence after that, only them looking at each other, it felt like neither of them wanted to quit the room and San started to get uncomfortable, since when did he start feeling that way with one of his friends?  
"Okay, I have to go, have fun, and see you next Monday!" San replied, patting his arm one last time before heading to the door, or tried to, but was stopped by a firm hand grabbing his wrist, he shuddered; god Mingi had such a powerful grip compared to his childish character. The smaller turned around only to see Mingi staring at him, piercing gaze met a shy, almost afraid one, and San swore he could feel his knees getting weak from this dominant side of Mingi, he never really got to see him like that before. He was hot.

The taller's gaze softened in a matter of seconds, going back to his amused expression, and San felt some relief, he managed this Mingi so much more,  
"Here," Mingi said, wrapping his own baggy jacket on San' shoulders, "I don't want you to get sick and miss the chance to see your pretty face next week" he didn't even let San reply before disappearing.  
And that was the first time San felt it, his heart skipped a beat, cheeks reddening, his hands hugging the too big jacket splayed on his shoulders, taking in Mingi's cigarette sent, he was definitely starting to fall for another man.  
  
\-------  
  
Mingi have had the most boring weekend ever, and San didn't show up at practice on Monday, being the only partner he was close to, he ended mostly alone during the practice, the younger didn't dare texting him, he was pretty sure San was very busy with wooyoung, he probably had a very full weekend schedule and he had to be tired. He sighed as he excited the dance center while unlocking his phone to check his schedule, he worked on the weekend, Wednesday and Tuesday and had dance practice twice a week: Monday and Friday, means that he had nothing planned for the evening nor the day after, and was bored at home, maybe he should go make a surprise visit to his boyfriend? But he quickly changed his mind, knowing that the latter had a lot of tests this week, so he didn't want to bother him. Speaking of, yunho haven't even texted him the whole weekend, and he would lie if he said that he didn't miss him.

He met Yunho a year and a half ago, at the club where he worked; Yunho was quite a regular customer once he has noticed the bartender, and since, their relationship was pretty much balanced in a good way, but the thing between them that existed once was fading. He envied the relationship San and wooyoung had, it reminded him of the first months of dating Yunho, he envied wooyoung mostly, for having such a caring, sweet and pretty boyfriend such as San. He was so damn jealous.  
The only thing Mingi thought about for the past six months was no one but San, since he'd met the boy, he was completely helpless. His smile showing off his cute dimples and closing his eyes into crescents, his giggle, small hands brushing past the younger sometimes when they would walk around town, impossibly tiny west, slender legs and a firm little butt, Mingi wondered what it would feel like under his touches, he would run his fingers all over his body for the rest of his life if he could, everything in San was made to be worshipped, and Mingi always realized that when he was alone, jacking off in his bed, the image of San riding his cock being enough to make him come every night.

That was the whole reason why yunho and him distanced, he knew it was his fault, he rejected yunho for weeks now, yes, they haven't had sex for weeks because all he could think was choi san, the boyfriend of one of his best friends, in his bed and all spread for him. He was a bastard for doing that to yunho.  
The issue with it was that San wasn't only physically attractive, and that’s why Mingi grew more obsessed -a terrifying obsession- with him as time passes. The older was so caring towards Mingi, when Mingi mentioned that he didn't have lunch because he was gonna be late for practice, San waited for him outside the center, smiling like a sunshine, lunch box in hand, or when Mingi was too afraid to talk to his boss for a promotion and San accompanied him and hyped him during all the drive to work, or when San complained that Mingi smoked too much and to make him reduce his consummation, he had lighten up a cigarette himself and smoke, chocking and coughing, the younger would immediately stop smoking and take away the one San was having, he couldn't let the older pollute his lungs like he did, san's life mattered more than his. He was his everything.  
They also had so much fun together, getting drunk and walking through the city all night, holding hands and laughing out loud at Mingi's dad jokes, or staying late at night at the center to practice more Krump dancing because San was so interested in that style and Mingi would help him and try as well learning too, but deep inside, he just wanted to stay with him and watch him dance. He was whipped for him and San was completely and utterly oblivious.  
He couldn't explain how it happened, or why despite having someone in his life that was absolutely amazing, he fell for someone else, the only logical explanation to this was that he never had that chemistry with anyone other than San, he just completed him, he felt like he found his true soul mate, but can a soul mate be already taken by an amazingly handsome and kind man such as wooyoung?

Mingi knew he had absolutely no chance, wooyoung was a successful medical student in one of the most prestigious universities of the country, he was so popular that he became president of the campus since his first year there, he was nothing compared to him, so he just decided to repress his feelings and accept the fact that San was his friend and nothing more. Except Mingi was trouble. He knew he was a bad guy, yunho never forgot to mention that every time they argue after Mingi cheating on him again, he was no good of a person, drinking too much and being constantly violent towards his boyfriend, but yunho was in love with him and Mingi was being awful to him, and now greed and jealousy consumed him, he hated wooyoung for being so perfect, well, he didn’t find him smart enough, Mingi asked himself how someone like him could let San be that free and independent, if Mingi dated him, He wouldn’t even let San go out without him, let alone being in another city and displayed to everyone’s view. But he hated him more for having San all to himself. And as he light up his cigarette, he texted San.  
  
\-----  
  
San didn't know why the guy smoking on his small balcony was so appealing right now, himself wasn’t as innocent as the younger thought he was, being constantly checking out Mingi, he indeed thought about cheating with him many times, not in an obsessive way, but in daily life. San was not so different from Mingi, and that’s why their personalities matched so well.

He invited him after receiving his text, Mingi looked genuinely worried about the elder's absence today at the practice, so he wouldn't mind spending some time with his friend.  
He has invited Mingi a lot of times at his flat, watching movies on Netflix and listening to some music or sometimes just talk, but he didn't know why this time, it felt different, maybe because of what he felt on Friday? San just wanted Mingi out of his apartment at this point. His friend had a weird effect on him and it made him stress out. See, the small difference between them was San being more conscious of the consequences, his mind alerting him that this was wrong. But as much as his company scared him, he felt like he needed it, more than any other company at the moment, he needed Mingi and that was weird.  
"So, how was your weekend?" the younger spoke from the balcony, while San was inside, leaning on the wall and facing him.  
"Pretty good, we didn't even have the time to go out, we basically cuddled for two days, I really missed him"  
There was a silence, a heavy one, Mingi inhaling the smoke before blowing it lazily, he didn't look enchanted with the declaration San said, although he always encouraged San on his relationship with wooyoung, the reaction looked unfamiliar coming from him. Maybe his relationship with yunho wasn't doing well and he was sad about it? San thought.  
"Yeah I can relate, I haven't seen Yunho in a while, but I have to wait till tests are finished, you know how stressful studies make him" He said, finishing his cigarette and lighting up a new one, San sighed,  
"You always smoke that much, this shit is gonna ruin you" and Mingi laughed, a fake one.  
"I'm old enough to know what to do San, thanks for always caring tho"  
"Oh by the way, Wooyoung wanted to apologize for not seeing nor calling you, he promised he'll come with yunho next week and we're gonna have fun all together" Mingi rolled his eyes a bit, as if phones didn't exist, wooyoung was too perfect and busy to send Mingi a message. God he wanted wooyoung to burn in hell.  
"It's okay, but I feel like me and yunho should stop seeing each other, I think it's for the best" Mingi finally replied,  
"Don't say that, I'm sure he's stressed out with school but yunho loves you so much, despite all the things you did to him he always stayed, what kind of boyfriend would do that? You two should talk about it and sort things out" San said, now getting closer to Mingi, arms crossed.  
"Alright, I guess I'll wait for next week and talk to him about it" San smiled at his reply, what would he do with a single Mingi always around him? He was sure he won't survive at all, plus yunho was such a sweetheart, Mingi broke his heart many times but he was the most supportive and strong person ever, San was sure he wouldn't be able to live without Mingi.  
"I should get inside," Mingi said while crushing the butt of the cigarette on the edge of the balcony's surface, San frowned,  
"Hey don't put that shit on my balcony, get it back and throw it in the bin,"  
"Or what?" Mingi replied, a mischievous smile appearing on his face. San felt weak once again.  
"I-I don't know j-just don't let it there" He stuttered while Mingi laughed this time,  
But before letting the younger reply, he rushed,  
"Ugh, nevermind I'm doing it myself," He said, reaching behind Mingi to grab the object,  
Oh but Mingi had other plans, he grabbed San's arms and turned them around, so that San was trapped between the edge and Mingi, he could feel the latter's strong thigh against his own crotch. He was fucked.  
"What are y-you doing Mingi," He manage to say while wiggling and trying to get off the taller's grip, Mingi was laughing like out loud at that,  
"Look how pathetic you look, you're too tiny to fight back baby boy, so tell me what are you gonna do if I don't remove that, hmm?" Mingi's face was now a few millimeters away from his.  
San's heartbeat was a mess at that moment, his cheeks were burning, Mingi was turning him on and both of them knew, he already told all his guilty pleasures to Mingi one drunk night, the nicknames, humiliation, position, and Mingi was all using it right now, so it happened, San let an inaudible moan (but Mingi heard it), his dick pulsating, realizing precum against the taller's thigh, and Mingi groaned lightly against the smaller's skin, breathing on his neck,  
"M-Mingi get off me please," San finally said, and Mingi just did that, scratching his head out of embarrassment,  
"Alright Sannie, I'm gonna throw this away," He said while picking the cigarette and entering the apartment, finally giving room to San to rearrange himself and breath properly, plopping down on the couch,  
"Done," Mingi finally said, sitting on the couch next to San,  
"Good boy" San replied, turning the TV on, and by the corner of his eyes he could feel Mingi slightly blushing, damn that boy loved praises.  
  
The evening went pretty good, the two binge-watched stranger things on the couch, pop corn and sodas by their side, their thighs only millimeters away from each one, San felt like a teenager with the younger, as if he just finished his school day and was relaxing with his best friend. Mingi was currently paying attention to the episode 3 of stranger things, picking up at the bowl of popcorn that was on his lap while San was on his phone texting wooyoung, the two were discussing for about an hour now, talking about school and stuff, still, San didn't tell him that he spent the evening with Mingi. He felt guilty, hiding things from his boyfriend wasn't one of his habits, but he just wanted to have some privacy, and somehow, sometimes, he felt like Mingi was part of it, like some sort of secret, even though there were nothing suspicious between them; yet he always felt wooyoung a little bit protective whenever Mingi was around San, "That guy is one of my best friends, but believe me, he's a bad influence." He once said.  
It was around 10pm when wooyoung wished San goodnight, having a test tomorrow, he had to sleep early, but he didn't forget to send a cute selfie of him, shirtless on his bed, San bit his lower lip, it was nothing new, his boyfriend was very hot. San sent back a selfie of himself, zooming in on his face so that the background wasn't very much on display, with a little "goodnight baby" as a caption.  
He put his phone on the table before turning his attention to the screen, they were already at the 6th episode, he actually didn't pay much attention to the five first ones since he was texting his boyfriend, but he was pretty much aware of what was happening.  
"Finished talking to woo?" Mingi asked. San nodded, turning his gaze to him,  
"How is he doing?" He continued, his eyes plastered on the screen, as if he didn't give a shit about the answer, he was just asking to appear kinda interested in the student's life.  
"Pretty good, just stressed out because of tomorrow's test, he actually spent the evening with Yunho revising together" He saw Mingi's expression changing when mentioning his boyfriend, he felt sorry for him, the younger looked deprived of something, he clearly needed Yunho right now, and he wasn't there for him, San almost wanted to hug him, feel his big arms and strong chest against his, wait, it's no time to fantasize about Mingi's body, what was wrong with him? San hated his hormones sometimes.

"It's okay dude, you'll see him this weekend and everything's gonna be fine" San said, patting his shoulder, Mingi didn't even blink, eyes still focused on the screen, it was worrying.  
"You okay Mingi?" San asked after a 5 minutes silence,  
"Yeah I'm cool, just trying to understand how these kids are that smart",  
Seeing that Mingi changed the subject, San knew something was off and he wanted to comfort him, the popcorn bowl being now on his own lap, he put his right hand on the younger's thigh, gently caressing it. Mingi's reaction was expected, San wanted to get his attention, and he succeeded. He looked at him, cold gaze meeting a worried one, the younger smiled, his gaze suddenly becoming warm, he took San's hand and intertwined their fingers,  
"I don't want you to get worried San, I'm fine, I promise baby",  
And even though he knew it was a lie, the smaller blushed at the nickname, at the look Mingi gave him and at his fingers caressing his own, it felt so much better now that he didn't realize Mingi taking his hand and kissing it softly, San could feel his plump, warm lips on his hand,  
"You have such a soft skin," Mingi spoke before deposing a light kiss on his wrist, the younger closed his eyes while peppering small kisses here and there on San's small hand, he liked the smell, freshly picked strawberries.  
San shuddered at that point, Mingi's breath on his hand was really doing something to his body, damn it, he was no longer a teenager, he was 19 for god's sake, and he had a boyfriend, at that thought, he removed his hand off of Mingi's grip, the latter looked at him confused,  
"Thanks, but we should continue the episode, some stuff happened and we missed it,"  
Mingi nodded, but he somehow looked disappointed, why was he? Did he want to continue kissing his hand, maybe kissing him somewhere else, everywhere, San was lost in his thoughts, while Mingi intertwined their fingers together once again on his lap, smiling at the size difference, he liked that San was so small compared to him, it makes him want to protect him, control him. San put his head on the taller's shoulder, smelling the smoke that lingered on his skin, Mingi smelled toxic.  
  
\------  
  
Mingi haven't realised they slept for two hours until the bowl of popcorn fell on the floor, waking them up, his shoulder warm and still tingling from San's hair even though the other just removed himself from the taller.  
"I guess we missed everything" The taller joked, scratching his head, he hasn't even realized he was still holding San's hand, and the latter laughed, removing it from him. _Don't you ever get away from me,_ Mingi thought.  
"Yeah, it's 11pm already,"  
"Right, it's late, I should go home," Mingi said before standing up. _Please don't let me go,_ he thought once again, and he knew, he knew San wouldn't let him out, the smaller was too caring, generous and thoughtful, but mostly naive and innocent.  
"No, it's too late, just stay, besides, I have nothing to do tomorrow and I'm bored alone, please" And he didn't need to be told twice, not when San begged him with that sleepy face, he wanted to ruin him.  
"Alright, do you wanna go out, grab something to drink?" No, Mingi wasn't planning to get his friend drunk, was he? And San nodded, "Alright, let me just change my clothes and we can go"  
Mingi laughed at him, the smaller looked so cute with messy hair and puffed cheeks, San gave him a confused look,  
"What is it?" He asked,  
"Nothing, you just look cute" He clearly was flirting right now, and was satisfied with San's flustered expression. _This night is gonna be fun_ , he finally thought.  
  
It was a local bar, nothing fancy, and San was at his third glass when he was already feeling tipsy, poor boy was really intolerant to alcohol,  
"We- Should go home Mingi, or else I'm gonna get drunk and you'll have to carry me haha" He said, rosy cheeks and hair messy, Mingi wanted to run his fingers all over it.  
Finishing a shot of vodka, the taller nodded,  
"I'll have no problem carrying you, but I don't want you sick tomorrow" He said, getting up of the stool and helping the smaller,  
"You're always so caring, so good for me," San praised, his fingers wrapping around the taller's arm in order to gain stability. And Mingi could swear San was calling him good out of knowledge. He knew what Mingi loved, they both knew each other so well that the younger could tell sex between them will be fierce, his dick throbbed at the thought of fucking the elder tonight, he wanted him so bad and it was the perfect opportunity, fuck wooyoung and yunho, they couldn't build with their partners half of what San and Mingi had.  
It was rare for Mingi to not have sex for so long, the numerous cheating he had on Yunho the biggest proof, but since he felt that way towards San, he couldn't be with anyone else, it’s like the elder put a spell on him, he was devoted to Choi San and he swore he would bring him the moon only to see his smile again. He was in love.  
  
And Mingi have had enough, enough of waiting, of trying to send signs to San that the latter didn't even pay attention to, he wanted him to forget his boyfriend, wanted him to only see Mingi and no one else, wanted to make him his even if it's only for one night.  
As soon as San closed the door of his apartment, he was smashed against it, Mingi pining his hands on either side of the smaller's head,  
"W-what are you-" He didn't even let San fully formulate his sentence when he crushed his lips on the other's, lips devouring his, he could hear San whining, trying to push Mingi away, but the taller was much stronger. The smaller didn't kiss back, but eventually stopped fighting back while Mingi licked on the other's bottom lip, he could taste the strawberry gin and vodka San drank tonight, and it definitely tasted something else on his friend's soft lips, tasted like the water of an oasis in the middle of the desert, something he craved for, it gave him life once again.  
It was nothing romantic, and San knew, he expected Mingi to be a rough and messy lover from what he heard of Yunho, and that's what made him so appealing and attractive. He wasn't totally sane when he opened his mouth for Mingi's tongue to explore the insides, he could taste the latest cigarette Mingi smoke tonight mixed with vodka and he would lie if he said he liked it, it was totally the opposite of wooyoung's sweetness, it was sour and bitter and San hated it, it didn't help that the taller was a sloppy kisser, his tongue roaming all around the other's teeth and smearing saliva all over his lips, and at that moment San really felt that Mingi was indeed deprived, poor boy haven't had yunho in such a long time.  
Their lips eventually separated at one point, a string of saliva connecting them, drool running down San's jawline, and Mingi gave him an apologetic look, he looked like a kid that didn't behave, but his dilated dark pupils filled with lust defined how much of a man he was right now, and as dirty and messy he could be, San wanted him like he never wanted anyone before.  
"You made a mess" San finally said with a nervous smile, freeing himself off of Mingi's grip and whipped off the saliva all over his mouth and lower face.  
"S-sorry I couldn't control myself, I didn't want to force you I swe-"  
"It's okay, don't worry about that, I understand that you need someone right now, I'm sure once you see Yunho you'll-"  
"Stop talking about him” Mingi firmly said, “There's no Yunho here, it's just us. You didn't kiss back, I just...made you do something you didn't want to, i'm sorry, I'm such a jerk-" He continued but San interrupted him by standing on his tippy toes and deposing a small kiss on the corner of the taller's lips, Mingi was taken aback. San was definitely drunk. Because he kissed him, again, on the lips this time, one peck, and then another, and they kept kissing, San was pinned against the wall, while they roughly licked at each other's lips, San grew familiar with that bitter nicotine taste of Mingi, he wanted more of it, he was intoxicated.  
Running his fingers in San's hair, Mingi groaned against the other's lips, San was moaning, grinding against Mingi's thigh, they were both already hard as the younger moved his fingers inside San's shirt, hands feeling his tiny waist, small stomach and hard nipples, Mingi could cum only by feeling San's body under his touch. The elder was a moaning mess by now, Mingi was kissing and licking at his neck, the alcohol in the blonde's veins apparently did wonders to his body and mind, he was violently dry humping his friend's thigh, desperate to reach his orgasm, he couldn't believe another man was gonna make him cum, and he was totally offering himself. But it wasn't just another man, it was his friend, the man who has been here for him for the past few months, San was a generous person, but he was definitely not letting himself cum on the other's thigh out of pity or compassion, he was doing it because he wanted it, he was pleasuring himself probably more than Mingi was. So he cupped his face, connecting their lips once again in a passionate, feverish kiss, an almost thankful one, as if Mingi was giving him something he haven't had in so much time, the kiss muffled his moans as his stomach contracted and his vision blurred, he was cumming in his underwear, on his friend's thigh, like a horny teenager, that's what it felt like when Song Mingi makes you cum then.  
The smaller buried his face in the other's neck, ashamed and regaining his breath, the taller smiled, deposing kisses on his head,  
"Let's put you in your bed baby, you're tired" Finally Mingi said, grabbing San by his butt, and carrying him to the room, the older wrapping his legs around the brunet's waist, head still on the other's neck, trapped in his scent, he could smell him forever, he grew addicted to it. Mingi gently layed him on his double size bed and tried to get away from San in order to turn on the light, but the other whined,  
"Stay with me," He softly said on the taller's ear,  
Mingi smiled, "I am staying, I was just gonna turn on the light, we don't see nothing"  
San reached on the left side of the bed and turn on the bedside lamp,  
"Is it better?" He said, now facing Mingi. They were still in that position, Mingi on top of him and san's legs around his waist, their faces millimeters away. The taller hesitated before leaning in and kissing San, loving the way their lips moved against each other, plump against thin and soft ones. San wrapped his arms around the other's neck, his fingers playing with the brunet's locks, after a while, the once passionate shy kiss became an open mouthed, sloppy one, Mingi was so hard against san's own crotch, and the smaller's mouth watered at the feeling. It was no secret for anyone, Mingi was very well gifted, his dick was definitely bigger than the average size, and San personally knew it because of Yunho's whining about his sore throat or limping for several days. And San definitely wanted to experience that, the only thought of it made him hard again, their dressed crotches sliding against one another, earning them to moan in unison. At that point, San was too drunk and too horny to think about his boyfriend, that he was cheating on the most precious person in his life. Mingi was there, against him, all hard and hot, his body was so big and toned -everything San ever fantasized of since his young age- that the only thing San could think of is the taller to fuck him mercilessly against the mattress and ruin him.  
"Fuck me," He ordered, not even realizing his said it out loud, but it was too late to say otherwise, not when Mingi was looking at him as if he was a piece of meat, a predatory look shining on the deem light, one he has never seen in anyone ever, so he continued "Please Mingi don't make me ask for it twice" He was drunk, it was impossible San was sane right now, that's what Mingi thought, and he wasn't complaining, he was the one to get him drunk in order to fuck him, he manipulated him and was gonna use him, he smirked at the thought, Mingi was bad.  
The taller removed San's shirt and did the same with his, while San was looking for lube and poppers in his drawer (because seeing the size, he was sure without poppers it’s gonna be torture and he wasn’t ready). After marveling at the smaller's abs and skinny torso -He always had a soft spot for very skinny guys-, he removed the other's jeans and dirty underwear, sliding it under the bed, he wanted to use that underwear later on his lonely nights for...scientific purposes when San would reject him and refuse to see him again. He gently tugged at San's small cock, and San moaned, so sensitive, the taller he bit his lip,  
"Pretty boys always have pretty little useless dicks" He muttered, and he could feel San's member throbbing in his grip,  
"it's not that small" San defended, his cheeks burning from humiliation,  
"Alright baby, let me show you what a real man's dick looks like" Mingi said, tugging his own pants down, staying only with his tight boxers, San could see the other's hard on, the underwear painfully wrapped around it, the size was definitely something, he would be amazed if that huge thing fitted inside him, gulping, San reached for it, tracing the outline with his small fingers, he cursed, voice hoarse from lust,  
"It's so fucking big" He said, biting his lip, shuddering at the thought of having it inside him, he tucked the waistband between his teeth and lowered the underwear all the way down the other’s thighs, causing the length to slap his cheek, Mingi groaned,  
"Fuck, you're so hot baby, I will fuck you so good," He said, smearing precum on san's cheeks and lips with his cock,  
"Wanna taste it," San shyly asked,  
"Ask nicely," Mingi ordered. Oh so that's how it's gonna happen,  
"Be a good boy and let hyung suck your big cock", San ordered back, and Mingi moaned, his cock pulsating at the other's cheek, he was so used to be called bad that the only thought of being good turned him on. He immediately reached for San's mouth, two fingers sliding inside, caressing his tongue, playing with his saliva,  
"Humm I think your mouth is quite dry, let me fix it, open" He said, desire made his voice deeper, and San hummed, closing his eyes,  
The smaller wasn’t expecting Mingi to spit inside, "Don't swallow," He ordered, before spitting a couple more times, some of it landing on the other's nose and cheeks, and Mingi swore it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, he was very close to coming too, and he was concerned. San smirked, he knew the effect he had on Mingi and he was very gracefully using it. Patting the smaller's head, Mingi pushed his cock inside his mouth, groaning at the warmth, San's tongue immediately got to work, swirling and rolling around the length, before taking more than half of it and started sucking, mouth quickly accommodating to the size, he was moaning around it, clearly being thirsty and it wasn't a secret for Mingi, San would always look at his lower parts when he would wear tight jeans or shorts. Mingi closed his eyes, moaning at the other's clearly good experience, he opened his eyes in shook when San took all of the length, the head bumping on the smaller's throat, he swore he was in the verge of cumming and he didn't even fuck San yet, what would he look like? A teenager who cummed after a 2 minutes blowjob? Oh but it was more than that, it was naked Choi San, on all fours on his bed, giving one of the best head Mingi have ever had, no, it was by far the best one. San's chocking around his cock got him back to reality, and to his trembling member ready to realize,  
"Stop, I'm gonna cum" He said out of breath. San opened his eyes, and drifted away from his member, a string of saliva connecting his lips to it, his face was messed up, drool, sweat and precum soaking up his skin. His own cock terribly wet leaking on the bed. He was breathtakingly hot.  
"Fuck, you're so pretty" Mingi found himself muttering, before slamming his lips on the other's, hands roaming all around his body, he got back on top of him, San spreading his legs for him, allowing him and inviting him to cheat.  
Mingi mouthed at his nipples for a couple minutes now, muttering a "Love your tits" when San complained and begged him to already take him. It didn't take long until Mingi spread the smaller's cheeks and licked at his rim, kissing and fucking his tight trembling hole with his skilled tongue, san's thighs shaking on the other's shoulders, he wanted to taste everything on San, and everything tasted so sweet and sugary, the smaller was a flower handed to Mingi. He had four fingers inside when San couldn't take it anymore, Mingi teasing his sweet spot with his ridiculously big fingers was too much, face burning and hair sticking to his forehead, he licked his lips,  
"M-Mingi please fuck me, I want you inside me now, please" He managed to say, and it came out as pathetic as he thought it would,  
"See? I made you say it twice" Mingi in bed was no less an idiot than outside, San thought.  
"You always wanted that cock, didn't you? You're nothing but a slut, filthy cheating bitch" He mocked and San moaned, nails scratching Mingi's forearms, he was in his own world by now.  
Sex was messy in general, but with Mingi, San felt soaked wet and dirty, too much lube, too much saliva, too much precum, the younger was just too much for him, his cock slid inside him gently at first, Mingi kissing his forehead and whispering sweet things, but after a couple thrusts, it was wild. San gripped the sheets like his life depended on it, while Mingi gripped San's waist so hard the smaller was sure big marks were gonna be leaved, after sucking a big bruising mark on his neck, the taller put their forehead together, while pulling out his cock completely before slamming back, San swore his ass was bleeding, but the constant bumping on his prostate made him forget the pain, he was in bliss,  
"Open your eyes and look at me baby," Mingi whispered to his ear, gently nibbling on it and slowing his pace, for the first time tonight, it felt intimate, and San did as he was told, facing another look of Mingi again, a sweet and gentle one,  
"You don't know how much I wanted to do this, how much I want you, you make me go crazy San" He said, and San could tell his voice was shaking, like he was holding tears,  
"Show me then, make love to me," San said, voice tired of moaning and screaming his pleasure, before cupping the other's face and kissing him.  
And Mingi did just that, he fucked him slowly, gently, as if he was afraid to break him, and San couldn’t take it anymore, he came untouched, useless cock plastered on his stomach, a high pitched moan alarming his neighbors. It didn't help Mingi deny his approaching orgasm, seeing San splayed like that for him, sweaty body writhing beneath him, blonde sticky hair spread on his white pillow, eyes half closed, red cheeks and lips glossy and puffed from kissing, moaning Mingi's name, Mingi believed San was an angel at that point, and even though he dreamed of that moment for months now, he knew he didn't deserve that view, that San didn't deserve a disgusting perverted man like him, he made San a cheater, he made them sin, who makes an angel sin other than a demon himself? At that thought, the younger emptied himself inside him, painting the other’s now loose walls white, groaning his name.  
  
_"I love you."_ He found himself muttering in the crook of San's neck, a few minutes after their orgasm. Gently kissing his forehead, he got up to get dressed, letting his naked, sleepy angel splayed on the bed, his eyes tearing up at the sight, he wanted nothing more than to stay, love and protect his lover, but he should disappear of everyone's lives. He was a cancer.  
  


  
What he didn’t expect is two arms wrapping around his waist from behind and a head pressed against his back.

  
_"I love you too."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, comments and kudos are always warmingly welcomed ^^  
> Stay safe everyone!


End file.
